Looking Glass
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: the summary inside. it is good though but i suffer adhd so i cant remember. rated M for suicide metion's of rape and other's
1. Chapter 1

1

**_Alone_**

disclaimer: I do not own, I mean if did harry would have married draco and be his very girly sub lover.

Summary: after one fateful incident secret's are revealed that leave's Harry with no one but his guilt.

Warning's: slash, sub harry, dom draco, sub draco (once), Mpreg, suicide, abuse, and major angst, with a major dose of happy ending. (Oh and it skip's around a bit but it will clear up)

* * *

_**It's all your fault Harry Potter**_.

(Astronomy class)

Harry sat in his astronomy class listening to professor Trelawny explain the advantage's of some huge crystal ball and the looking class. He listened intently as she had selected two people from the room to come have a look see.

"Um, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter." she called aloud for the two to stand at the same mirror, which they did. Harry glanced at Blaise who gave Harry a sad look and shook his head. Harry raised a brow at the look in confusion.

"Okay, Harry, you first." professor Trelawny said. Harry nodded and faced the mirror. He gazed in the mirror with a trance like look. He watched as the mirror swirled image's and then stopped playing a sequence. Harry watched it play out in horror but couldn't look away.

Looking Glass

The image that formed was of Harry and Draco in a hidden room. They were wrapped in sheet's.

"Harry, I don't think we should do this. I mean you godfather just..." the image Draco was saying breathing heavily but was cut off with a slap and then a kiss. Draco whimpered but stayed quite.

"Draco, I need this. You said you wanted to cheer me up and that you love me, right? Then be quiet and enjoy this. I mean this is what you want right." the image Harry said with an empty voice.

Draco whimpered and let Harry do as he pleased. Then the mirror swirled and stopped. This time it was Blaise's turn to witness that which they are connected.

End Harry image and turn to Blaise

the image swirled and stopped. There standing in on the edge of the balcony on the astronomy tower stood Draco with an empty soulless look the wind whipping around him.

"Dray, what are you doing?" came the reply from the image Blaise. Draco turned and looked at him blankly.

"I am thinking of my lullaby." came the empty broken word's. Blaise moved slowly but stopped and Draco's whimper and flinch.

"Draco?" Blaise asked softly. Draco turned to him, his eye's were dead and empty. He smiled softly yet sadly.

"Do you have a lullaby Blaise?" Draco asked slightly. Blaise nodded his head, then spoke.

"Come on Dray let's get you to bed." Blaise said softly holding out his hand. Draco stared at hand and then looked at Blaise his eye's full of suffering.

"Are you sure you don't want to use me, like Harry, Luscious, and Voldermort?" draco asked with a slightly manic tone. Blaise looked shocked.

"What do you mean Dray?" he asked slowly. Draco turned away from him, head looking to the sky.

"He just used me like a doll. I thought Harry loved me for that moment." draco said then paused. He shook his head and continued. "He just wanted to use me to. Everyone said he was nice, the savior, they said he was kind, but not to me. I don't deserve it. Since third year I told him im sorry and I love him. He tell's me to crawl into a ditch and die. I thought he had returned my feeling's when I told him that if he needed me I'll be there to help him with his grief, and he took me to a secret room and he, he used me." Draco sobbed.

"Dray.." Blaise started but was cut off by Draco who turned to him with a manic look.

"I am so lost Blaise. They look at me and see Death Eater. They don't know what they do to me. Harry used me for sex. Lucius and the Death Eater's use me for there own sick fantasies, but I cant go to anyone. I can't let them know. What am I Blaise? Why would Harry do that. I told him everything and he threw it back me, then I give myself willingly for once and he threw it aback at me, what am I?" Draco yelled Breaking down in hysteric tear's and gripping his hair.

Blaise stood and watched with silent tear's. he took Draco into his arm's and rocked him gently. Petting his hair he cried with Draco.

"Im so tired Blaise, I just want to fade away. Take it away Blaise, the pain please take it away. Im a such a tired shadow. Please take this shadow's pain." Draco sobbed.

"It's okay Dray, just sleep. The pain will go away soon. You wont have to suffer anymore soon. My dragon, go to sleep." Blaise cooed.

"Sing me my lullaby." Draco asked his voice void and exhausted.

( insert song Alone from Evanescence.)

image end

As the image's faded the class was deathly silent. Blaise had tear's in his eye's as he turned to Harry. "Some hero." he spat and ran out the class. Harry just stared at the floor. He heard Ron whispering to Hermione.

"Poor Malfoy, not even I can stand to see that." Ron said. When Harry looked at him, Ron glared and shook his head. "That's just wrong mate, I cant even believe that was you." he said walking away.

( else where)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

End:

well that is my first chappy. I hope you like it. It get's sadder but then it get's better.


	2. Chapter 2

1

_**Alone**_

disclaimer: I do not own, I mean if did harry would have married draco and be his very girly sub lover.

Summary: after one fateful incident secret's are revealed that leave's Harry with no one but his guilt.

Warning's: slash, sub harry, dom draco, sub draco (once), Mpreg, suicide, abuse, and major angst, with a major dose of happy ending. (Oh and it skip's around a bit but it will clear up)

* * *

_**The Shadow's sad sleep**_

The scream of horror was heard loudly causing teacher's to come running toward the scream. The first to get there was Albus Dumbledore. He had pushed the crowd away and froze at what he saw. Draco Malfoy was laying on the floor blood running from his cut wrist's.

"Get him to the infirmary!" he ordered. He levitated the body after quickly closing the cut's and rushed to Madam Pomfrey's.

im lazy so im skipping the whole rush

after Draco was all bandaged and asleep and Albus had called Narscissa, Pomfrey pulled Albus to the side.

"What is it?" Albus asked, worriedly. He saw as Pomfrey glanced at Draco. She sighed.

"He will be okay. Albus did you know Draco is pregnant?" she stated with concern. Which made Albus eye's widen.

"What? How did this happen." he asked. Pomfrey just shook her head. She was about to speak but never got the chance to as Harry came running into the infirmary the same time Narscissa had came in as well.

"Professor what happened?" Harry asked. He looked over and saw Draco laying in a bed at the same time he saw Narscissa stalking toward him.

"This is all you fault!" she yelled. "He came to you and you mess with his head. Then you use him for sex. This is all your fault." she cried and then she out right slapped him across the face. Before going over to the stirring draco.

As Draco stirred awake he was troubled why he was not dead. He looked up and saw his mom.

"Mummy, did I die?" he asked with hope. Narscissa just cried and he new he wasn't. He quicky panicked when he saw Harry.

"No! No I can't. Why am I not dead? I have to die I have to..!"Draco panicked grabbing his glass cup and breaking it trying to cut his throat this time. In a flash Harry was Restraining him.

"Draco stop." he grunted and struggled as Draco tried to get him off.

"No! Get off me. Don't touch me. You did this to me. You told me to die, it will make you happy it will make everyone happy, you said so!" Draco screamed. Harry had frozen at those word's. it was Albus who had calmed him.

"Now Draco are you calm?" he asked. Draco who was hit with a calming spell nodded.

"Good. Now can you tell me why you are trying to die." Albus asked softly. Narscissa who was sedated was asleep. Draco looked at Harry.

"Because im want to sleep and fade, that and make harry happy. Harry will be mad if im not dead." Draco said smiling at first than had a sad look. Albus looked at Harry for a second.

"But Draco your pregnant." Albus said. Draco nodded.

"I know. But they are mine. And I don't want them to suffer." he said. He looked at Harry again then turned to Albus. "I wish you could see" he said and fell asleep.

"I can my boy, I can." Albus whispered. As he stood he looked at Harry. "I would look while I can if I was you." he said to Harry. "He is to tired to try to live. Look and remember that you have killed this boy and his and your twin children." Albus said walking off.

Harry looked at the sleeping Blonde and felt his heart tighten. "What have I done." he whispered. Looking at Draco laying made him realize that he wanted the Blonde and that he actually loved the blonde. He walked to Draco's bed waking him.

"Dray.." he said. The Blonde looked at him tiredly.

"I'll be gone soon Harry. Im so tired right now. My heart is still shattering. Soon, just give me time." he said softly, death coming to him slowly yet gently. Harry let out a sob. "The pretty angel's are calling." he smiled. Harry growled.

"Draco listen to me. I want you to live. To be with me. Do you hear me." Harry said grabbing his hand. Those angel's are not taking his Draco.

"Why?" Draco asked with hope.

"Because I love you. I was such an idiot, please forgive me. Come back to me. I'll make you happy and I'll make them pay." Harry begged.

"But im so tired. I can't." Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"Yes you can. If you die Draco, I will to. You will kill my heart and break it." Harry cried heavily. Draco looked Harry.

"Okay. For you Harry." Draco said and fell into sleep.

Epilogue

it has been 7 year's since that incident and harry and draco are now war free and happy as can be.

It had taken a great deal and time to heal Draco back but it was worth it. Draco had lost his twin's. it turn's out the twin's were lucius's children, they had died while still inside Draco by lucius who had hit Draco with a crucio. Now Harry and very mentally stable Draco were sitting watching there new set of twin's and other two children. Harry had given birth to all. As they sat there in there silence they smiled.

"I love you Harry." draco said to him while kissing his head.

"I love you to, my precious beautiful husband." Harry said teasingly.

"Okay my little 'wife'" Draco teased back lightly. Harry slapped him lightly.

"Ha.ha.ha" harry said.

"Harry, thank you. For everything." Draco said. Harry looked up at his Blonde and smiled.

"Your welcome. And thank you, as well." harry said. Draco nodded than chuckled as the Looking Glass that they were looking into dropped all the image's.

"you know, I don't even know why I topped that night. I mean I find it much better when your there." Harry said absently. Draco nodded and laughed.

"It's in the past. And that's where it will stay. Now you're my submissive bottom whom I love way to much to be healthy." Draco said.

"Pappa, daddy are you done looking in that mirror? Come play!!" yelled one of the twin's.

Harry and Draco put the mirror back in it's decorative box and buried it. They smiled as the ground covered it. THE PAST WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT.

* * *

END:

so what you think like hate what. Anywho it is now 1:57. Wow I write and get idea's at the wrong time I swear.


End file.
